


A Good Meal

by Skye



Category: Otogi-Jushi Akazukin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirayuki reflects on Ringo's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Fandavale trip, no other specifics.

Back home, Shirayuki had tasted many delicacies every day. Not that she wasn't used to going without, she'd had plenty bad food traveling as one of the Three Musketeers. And she was perfectly prepared to eat bad food again, if she got any at all, when spending time in Elde. They were in the middle of a war after all, and she was much too well-mannered to complain in these circumstances.

But upon arriving in Elde, it turned out to not be like how she'd expected at all. After all, the people of Elde weren't in the middle of a war, that they knew of at least. It was far more peaceful here, in some ways. But still, Shirayuki was surprised when she found out from Akazukin that not only did they have a somewhat comfortable place to stay, but also a friend to cook for them!

Not expecting much, Shirayuki was very surprised to taste this Elde native's meat and potatoes. It wasn't a delicacy... But it wasn't bad. Shirayuki decided that she liked it, though she wasn't quite sure why at first. It filled her up after her hard work, and hunger was the best seasoning to any meal, after all. And that was all... Wasn't it?

The doorbell rang at the Suzukaze residence. "Shirayuki..." Ringo said hesitantly as a greeting to the girl who had answered the door. "Oh... Is Akazukin there?"

"She's busy taking care of some important matters," Shirayuki said, though she would have been surprised if that were true. "If you have some business here, I'm sure I can be the one to take care of it," Shirayuki informed sharply.

"Oh... Fine! I brought some food, because I know Souta and his three visitors are all hopeless when it comes to cooking," Ringo said, holding out the pot.

"Oh..." Shirayuki said, now taking notice of the pot and grabbing it enthusiastically. "Thank you very much!" She was honestly enthused, it had been a difficult day of work, and this was certainly a surprise treat.

Ringo seemed more relaxed now, smiling even. "Make sure you enjoy it, because I made it just for you... For you guys!" Ringo blushed, then waved before running off quickly.

It was a little odd, but Shirayuki just concentrated on finding everyone else to eat. They were all soon gathered, and absorbed in their meal, laughing and chatting. Eventually the topic of conversation turned to the cook. "That's right, Shirayuki-san, why didn't Ringo stay for dinner?"

"I'm not aware of her reasons," Shirayuki said as she took another bite of Ringo's signature meat and potatoes. Hmm, she thought. Ringo had said she'd made the meal for her...

So that was it, Shirayuki realized. It wasn't hunger, or even strange Elde ingredients that made the dish so satisfying for her. It was just that before, her delicious meals had been made by servants and other cooks. Having a meal made for her by someone she loved, this was new. "Just" for her, Ringo has said. Shirayuki laughed as she thought about it.

"Shirayuki..." Akazukin said as she and the others looked over with perturbed expressions. "What is it?"

Shirayuki blushed as she realized the attention she'd gotten, but still answered calmly. "Oh, it's nothing really, Akazukin." Shirayuki gracefully finished off the last of her rare treat.


End file.
